


Attraction

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for smallfandomfest 6, prompt was Blood Ties, Henry/Mike, bed head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> spell checked but not beta read. Henry's 13 year old girl is apparently my new shiny.

Mike is decidedly rumpled, his hair won't quite stay down in the back and there's a heavy sleep scent on him that has Henry completely entranced.

"Okay, Vicki, do something, I can't help you if his highness over here is going to be sniffing me like a damned dog all night," Mike snaps. Henry blinks at Mike in shock. "Yes," Mike says succinctly, "you're being completely obvious. Knock it off."

"Or you'll what?" Henry demands. The urge to get a rise out of the man is almost unstoppable. The angrier Mike gets the more he throws his scent around.

"Children, honest to god, if you don't both knock it off, I'll track the ghost myself, and if I get killed I'm coming back to haunt the both of you." 

"Now do you see what you've done?" Henry asks in a soft voice. Mike sneers at him but doesn't reply. Henry concentrates on the task at hand.

***

It's not any better three days later when Vicki calls Mike in the middle of another case, because they need manpower again with Coreen being out, and the man rolls into Vicki's office wearing eau de 'just got fucked three ways from Sunday' like it's the new Chanel No. 5. Even Vicki notices and she whistles low at the detective.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asks. Mike frowns at her.

"What?" he asks.

"Look, if I interrupted a little something, something," Vicki starts.

"You didn't," Mike replies and then adds "I don't know what's up with the two of you lately, but you're starting to get weird."

Vicki lets it drop. Henry tries to.

He dreams one day and wakes up as the sun sets with the scent of Mike in his nostrils, the cooper tang of him on his tongue. It's bad enough that Vicki's got one of Mike's sweater's at her office. Every time Henry walks by it he picks up the man's scent and it makes his mouth water.

***

Henry is getting more and more irritated in direct proportion to not knowing who the hell Mike is sleeping with. He has to be sleeping with someone, the rumpled clothes and 'fuck me now' face are giving it away, but the only scent on him is his own. When Mike leaves to go home after a hard night's work Henry makes a decision.

"If you keep stalking him," Vicki warns before Henry even has his coat on. "I'm going to have to stake you." Henry whirls around to stare at her.

"I'm not," he protests.

"You could at least try to be not so obvious," Coreen adds.

"Et tu Coreen?" he asks. She shrugs and pulls another research book forward.

Henry whirls around in a dramatic, coat swishing way and stomps out of the office like a toddler in a temper tantrum.

***

He follows Mike anyway. It's not like Vicki's really going to be able to sneak up to him to stake him. He tails Mike all night, high up on rooftops using his enhanced eyes and ears but if Mike is seeing anyone from work, he's too good to give it away on duty and no one, other than Henry, follows him home where he's foiled in his spying by a very obviously blacked out window.

The next few nights are similar and Henry ignores the warning looks he keeps getting from Vicki and the 'you're an adorable little puppy' looks he keeps getting from Coreen. Whenever Mike is around he still smells good enough to eat.

His routine doesn't seem to deviate. He goes to work, visits Vicki when she needs him for something or he needs her for information, goes back to work, goes home. Of course, Henry can't follow him in the day time, which presents a problem until Henry realizes he's kind of one of the richest men on earth and hires an investigator to keep an eye on Mike during the day.

After a week of tailing Mike day and night he still has no new information and then Mike's routine changes. He doesn't come to work, he's not at Vicki's and he's not at home and Henry will be damned if he asks Vicki because she's looking at him with a smirk on her face that says she knows something he doesn't. He hates it when she knows something he doesn't. He doesn't lord it over her when he knows something she...oh, wait. Never mind.

He pays a kid handing outside the station a twenty to go in and ask Reception if Detective Michael Celluci is on duty tonight. The kid comes out with a note on heavy departmental paper in an envelope with Henry's name on it, in Mike's god awful handwriting.

Fitzroy,

Don't worry, I'm on vacation for a few days, I decided to take off and visit my sister. But seriously, if I'm that damned interesting that you have to stalk me at night and hire a P.I. I happen to be on good terms with to watch me during the day, you could just ask me out.

Or is this the way you courted people back in your day? I'll be home on the 11th.

Mike

Henry would be embarrassed over a multitude of things, that Mike had spotted him, that he had hired an investigator who *knew* Mike, that he really wasn't being subtle at all, that Vicki really did know something Henry didn't but he's too busy being horrified at himself for the way 'you could just ask me out' is making him tingle inside.

***

The 11th is a bright and beautiful day, not that Henry notices, because he's asleep for the whole thing. The night is nice though, crisp autumn air and the crunch of leaves under his feet from where he's been standing in the shadows at the edge of Mike's driveway for the last twenty minutes or so.

The house is completely dark, it's three o'clock in the morning and sunrise is about two hours off he would assume that Mike's not home, but his car is in the driveway and his heart is beating a familiar staccato inside. If he's going to go in there, he'd probably better do it now before he can't make it home in time.

He knocks on the door loudly in case Mike is sleeping and it takes a few minutes before he hears shuffling feet answer the door.

Mike is in low riding, flannel patterned sleep pants. His chest is bare, he's giving off that sleep smell that drives Henry crazy and his hair is standing up all over the place.

"Fitzroy?" Mike demands. "It's 3 in the fucking morning." Henry smiles at him, with teeth, and pushes his way into the house closing the door behind them, he's done waiting.

"Yeah, why don't we worry about the date some other time?" he suggests. Mike's response is lost in Henry's kiss and Henry is more than a little relieved when Mike's hands slide up his back and into his hair, holding him in place until the other man breaks for breath.

"About damned time, I've had the bedroom window blacked out for weeks," Mike mutters and dives back in. Henry's too busy to be horrified, he's sure he'll find the time for it later though. Vicki and her damned smirk will make sure of that.

/end


End file.
